


The Cowboy and the Dragon

by ToxicSugar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicSugar/pseuds/ToxicSugar
Summary: Hanzo walks in on McCree changing and finds out a secret about him...





	1. Discovery

Hanzo was returning to his shared room at the Overwatch base after meeting with Commander Morrison. Overwatch was only just starting up again, after Talon threats had become serious, and each member was meeting with Morrison to discuss the future of Overwatch. At the time, the space was limited, and rooms were shared. It was two members to a room, with the exception of Morrison, Ana, Winston and Reinhardt.

As Hanzo opened the door, he made eye contact with his roommate, Jesse McCree. A former outlaw, turned to good some years ago. Jesse was standing there, mid changing. His shirt was halfway down his arms, and he was wearing rather revealing women's lingerie. He'd already removed his trousers, and there was very little left to the imagination.

"H-Hanzo..." McCree turned his flushed face away from him, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon...". Hanzo said nothing and simply stepped out of the room and shut the door. He leaned against the closed door, a little shocked. He was unsure of what he would even say to Jesse, who was clearly upset.

Jesse sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.  
"I can't believe he saw that..." he mumbled, his heart was pounding. He punched his bed with one hand, and stood up. He finished getting dressed, as Hanzo could come back in at any moment, and went to hide under his covers. He didn't want to see anyones face.

Hanzo returned some time later, and placed a can of coke on the bedside table next to McCree. He hadn't been here long and he'd already had an awkward encounter with Jesse. Hanzo sat on his own bed, sighed, and picked up the book he'd been reading recently. He flicked through the pages, not really reading it.

He looked up as Jesse shifted.   
"Are we going to talk, McCree?" Hanzo questioned him.  
"What's there to talk about?" McCree didn't move or look at him.  
"I don't care about what you chose to do in your free time."  
"Then why even bring it up?" Jesse spat, sitting up to face Hanzo but not making eye contact, his face still bright red.  
"I don't want things to be awkward between us."  
"Well they are now. You saw...that."  
"McCree," Hanzo sighed, "It's not a big deal."  
"Are you going to tell anybody?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why would I? I have no reason to. It's not my business."  
"Fine. But I ain't weird or nothin'...okay?"  
"I don't think you are anyway. I've seen enough...weirdness in my time to consider what you wear "weird"."

Jesse looked up at Hanzo, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Thanks."  
"It's fine. But can I ask something?"  
"...O-Okay."  
"Do you wear that all the time?"  
"Not...all the time. Just...sometimes."  
"Does anyone else know?" Hanzo put his book down.  
Jesse nodded, "Ana...and Reyes."  
"Reyes...? You mean, the Talon guy?" Jesse nodded again.  
"He...used to be part of Overwatch. We were close."  
"And what did he say?"  
Jesse looked back down at his feet, "That I looked ridiculous, but he never mentioned it again."

Hanzo stood up and crossed the room to sit next to Jesse. He folded his arms.  
"I don't think you are ridiculous. I don't think it is a bad thing."  
Jesse remained silent, he gripped his jeans in his hands. Hanzo put his hand on Jesse's knee.  
"Really, it didn't look bad. At all." Hanzo spoke quietly.  
Jesse tilted his head to look at Hanzo, an eyebrow raised.  
"Do you...actually mean that?". Hanzo nodded at the question. 

Jesse stood up suddenly.  
"I've gotta go...somewhere.", he walked to the door, and paused for a moment, gripping the handle. He almost turned to look back at Hanzo, but just left instead. Hanzo sighed deeply, a storm of emotions within him, and he wasn't sure what he was really feeling. He looked at the door, before returning to his bed, and his book.


	2. Beginnings

Jesse didn't return before Hanzo went to bed. It was late when he came back, he wanted to be sure Hanzo would be asleep. He crept in quietly, making sure not to wake him. He took his jeans off and got into bed, keeping his shirt on. He thought about what Hanzo had said to him, about it not looking bad as he moved a hand to the silk underwear he was wearing. 

He thought about the man on the other side of the room as he gently rubbed himself through the panties. He quietly let out a small moan. Small droplets of pre-cum formed on the fabric barely containing his dick. He bucked his hips slightly as his hand movements got more vigorous. His breathing was shallow and heavy as he moved his other hand behind himself, using two fingers to rub the soft fabric against his asshole. 

He mumbled Hanzo's name as he moved the fabric out of the way and played with his opening, his dick was dripping heavily. The fabric slid against it, lubricated with his fluid.

He wanted to see Hanzo's face, in the dark he'd only be able to make out a few features, but he wanted to see it regardless. He turned around in the bed, adjusting himself so he could still access his behind.

Hanzo was awake. And watching him. Jesse's eyes went wide, he moved his hand from his crotch and froze.  
"I...didn't know you were awake." Jesse mumbled.  
"I wasn't...I heard my name?" Hanzo questioned him.  
"I...I'm sorry, Hanzo...I just..." Jesse trailed off, he didn't really have an excuse.

Hanzo left his bed, Jesse quickly sat up. In his experience, this usually meant a punch was on the way.  
"Hanzo...I'm sorry!" He covered his face with his arms.  
"What are you doing?" Hanzo's face remained expressionless.  
"I just...I don't know..." Jesse lowered his arms, his face screwed up tightly.  
"Are you interested in me? In men?" Hanzo's tone was hard to define; he didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound happy.  
"I guess. I mean, I wouldn't...rule anyone out I guess." Jesse twirled his hair in his hand, using the other to keep himself covered with the blanket.

Hanzo scoffed, sitting on the bed next to Jesse.  
"I'm not going to hurt you over that."  
"Y'sure?"  
"I have no reason to. It doesn't bother me."  
"It's just that...You've been kind to me. And you're pretty easy on the eyes too."  
Hanzo scoffed again.  
"So, are you interested in me?" Hanzo looked at Jesse, who quickly turned his head away from him.  
"...I guess. I don't know."  
"Do you want to find out?" Hanzo's face was as expressionless as usual. Jesse turned quickly to face him.  
"W-What now?" He stammered, his face once again bright red. Before he could process what Hanzo had said to him Hanzo had placed a hand on his cheek and brought their lips together. He gently parted Jesse's mouth with his tongue, wrapping his free arm around the man's back. Jesse dropped the blanket as he placed a hand on Hanzo's leg.

Hanzo gently guided Jesse into a better position, where he could lean over him and have more maneuverability. The two's tongues swirled around each other, hot breaths escaping their mouths every time there was a chance for air. Hanzo moved one leg so he was straddling Jesse, and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

As they made out Hanzo moved his hips unwittingly. Jesse gasped loudly as his dick made contact with Hanzo.  
"A-Ah...Hanzo..." Jesse mumbled, Hanzo merely shushed him and carried on. Jesse continued to make out with him, until he was brushed against again. He pushed Hanzo back and looked away from him once more.  
"I...can't."  
"Is something the matter?" Hanzo guided his face back to his.  
"I'm just...this is...fast."  
"Have you not done this before? With a man, I mean."  
"I-I have...it's just been a while. And I didn't expect you to...y'know, be like that."  
Hanzo sighed, "I'm...I haven't done this with a man before." Jesse frowned at him.  
"Then why now...with me?"  
"Because I want to try that with you.". Jesse nodded, resting his head on Hanzo's hand, and bringing his own up to hold it.  
"Can we take it a lil' slower, darlin'?" He smiled a little at Hanzo.  
"Of course. I'm sorry.". Jesse pressed his lips to Hanzo's, kissing him softly.  
"C'mere." He guided Hanzo to lay down in the bed with him, resting his head on Hanzo's chest and wrapping his arm around his waist.  
"I'm sorry. It'll...just take some time..."  
"You have nothing to apologise for. I was the one being forward.". Hanzo gently stroked McCree's hair, listening to the other man's breathing as they both began to fall asleep.


End file.
